


samar强奸sahir

by AlinaYuan



Category: Dhoom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaYuan/pseuds/AlinaYuan
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, twins - Relationship





	samar强奸sahir

一个为肉而肉并无剧情可言的渣文肉干涩一点也不好吃  
个人认为samar是弟弟sahir是哥哥  
注意是samar攻sahir受! ! !避雷! !  
我自己都看不下去了了qaq  
samar X sahir  
盼望已久的周日来了，samar如同往日一般套上自己喜爱的衣服，摇醒睡得毫无防备的sahir，然后在sahir因睡眠被打搅而不满的哼哼声中，骄傲的抬起头，让那人灵巧的系上自己的鞋带。  
samar飞一般的奔出房屋，转着圈大口呼吸着新鲜空气，孩童一般的追赶着路边的野鸭，脸上洋溢着快乐的笑容。  
今天似乎是个特别的日子。samar头靠着大巴车的窗户想着，他在游乐场嗨了一.上午，  
现在到了和sahir规定的时间，samar搭. 上了回家的车。路口红灯亮了，终于不再吱呀晃动的车使他松口气，放松的瘫在座位上。这使得脸部贴着，上冰凉的窗户。不算难受，也称不上舒服。张嘴哈出一口热气，水雾模糊了玻璃，也模糊了眼睛。尽管今天已经尽兴，但samar心中总中总是有些异样。  
他撇到一个角落里不起眼的烟酒小店，以往生意冷淡，今天却来往的人很多。绝对是好奇心作祟，他手不由自主的叫停了大巴，双腿也不由自主的走向那小店。  
小店内隐隐约约传来些声音，走的越近就越清晰。当samar站在门 门槛那时，密集的鼓点  
和疯狂的吉他极富冲击力的砸在耳膜上，一直砸到心中。反正对于他来说是如此。今天果然是个特别的日子。samar心道。 不过他并没有忘记和sahir的约定，即使心再痒，他咬咬牙，不甘心的走开。半响，他又退了回来。反正车都已经开走了，自己肯定- -时半会回不去，还不如去看看呢!samar眼中蹦出光芒勾起嘴角使劲点点头，他被自己说服了。紧接着高高抬起一只脚，重重跨进门槛里。我发誓，只是看一眼。samar心道。  
顺着音乐一直往里走，爬下一层楼梯，豁然  
开朗。原来小店别有洞天，红红绿绿的灯光  
随着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐扫射着，男男女女或  
是在舞池忘我摇摆，或是在吧台座位上喝着  
各种好看的酒。  
行了你该走了。他心里对自己说到，双腿却  
向钉子一样纹丝不动。他真的还想再看看，  
但是sahir的告诫总是在脑内回荡。  
店里已经有人注意到这个面相帅气的男人  
了，尽管他一副小孩的神情，傻乎乎的在门  
口张望，但他身.上那线条优美鼓鼓的肌肉可  
真令人垂涎三尺。几乎同时，三道目光同时  
打到他身上，一名高大男子迅速点了一杯度  
数不高的酒，抢先一步勾上samar肩膀，嘴  
角勾起和善的微笑:“嗨， 你好。  
”  
samar没有回话，两只眼睛有些戒备的看着  
男子。男子觉得有些尴尬，干咳两声继续说到:“ 哥看你是第一次来吧?呃... 别这么看  
我，我只想请你喝杯酒。交个朋友。”男子晃  
晃手里的酒杯，橙色液体内有很多泡泡，咕  
噜噜的散发出好闻的水果气息。samar看着  
酒面倒映出自己的脸，但并没有喝的意思。  
男子见samar并不准备喝，又听到别人的暗  
笑，从未失手过得的他有些心急，连忙压低  
声音说:“我真的只是想请你喝杯酒，不用担  
心，我特意选了度数最最低的。你就给哥- -  
个面子，0K?”  
samar继续看着酒，鼻尖隐约嗅到的清香,  
淡化了脑子sahir的声音，犹豫再三，他仰脖  
饮尽。嘴中弥漫着酒香，尽管感觉再奇特，  
他也必须走了，理智终于出声。他冲男子点  
点头，不给其反驳机会，将酒杯塞给他便匆  
忙走掉。  
他从未这么晚回去过，他似乎只在店里待了  
几分钟，但外面却过了这么长时间。刚跨出门槛，便听到里面传来一阵哄笑。此  
时他心中已经没了杂念，看也看过了，酒也.  
喝过了，但家里的sahir不知道要气成什么样  
子了。  
他来不及等车，随手开了辆自行车飞快的蹬  
走。  
风凌冽的刮在脸上，呼出的气都是浓浓白  
雾，但不知为何，samar- 点都不冷，还越  
来越热。他把这归功于酒和剧烈运动。  
终于到了家门口，他不用看就知道自己的脸  
和耳朵一定像火烧一般红，他脑子里黏糊糊  
的，几近无法思考。他凭着本能打开家门，  
屋内黑漆漆的。也许是sahir以为这个周日也  
像平常一个周日一样，在加上这几天劳累过  
度，一觉睡到现在。samar想不了 这么多,  
呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，跌跌撞撞的走进卧  
室。月光透过窗子打进来，照亮了sahir的背  
部。他只穿了个白内裤，毫无防备的睡着,美好的身材一览无遗。samar不解， 明明平  
时见过很多次，但为什么今天看到却觉得心  
里怪怪的。samar彻底糊涂了，他一个起  
跳，扑在了sahir的身.上。sahir吓了一跳， 精  
瘦的腰身一弹，差点一拳挥过去。当sahir拽  
起埋在自己颈间呢喃着的人的头发瞳孔一  
缩。“哦我伟大的samar殿下。"sahir能感 觉  
到他声音气的发抖，:“你能给我解释一下  
吗? "这个浑身酒气，面色通红，双眼布满血  
丝的人竟是samar，他竟然偷偷喝酒，并且  
一看就是掺了别的东西的酒!是谁给他的胆  
子，他不知道这有多危险吗。想到samar差  
点回不来，sahir简直又后怕又气愤，咯吱咯  
吱咬着牙。谁知samar双眼漫上水雾，可怜  
巴巴的看向自己，嘴角都有涎水溢出。“sa...  
sahir.怎么办.."sahir完败。  
他感到大腿处有个挺硬滚烫的东西抵着自  
己，想必现在samar现在很不好受。他叹了口气，想着反正是自己弟弟，又不是没有见  
过。压下不适咬牙伸出手摸过去。  
回想起小时候，samar第一次遗精。 samar不  
知所错的看着床单，甚至还以为自己尿床  
了。  
回忆很有趣，现实却很炽热。sahir已经隔着  
一层布料碰到samar的挺硬，吞口唾沫小心  
翼翼的套弄起来。他自己本身很少手淫更别  
说给别人了，慢吞吞毫无技巧的上”下动。  
这可苦了samar,粗糙布料磨蹭着前端，又  
痒又痛，动作还这么慢，更是放大了“痛  
苦”。samar憋的眼泪都在打转，不断的喘着  
粗气，哼哼着微拱腰身。sahir也不好过， 他  
从未想过自己会为别人做这种事，此刻还肯  
给samar隔靴搔痒也是奇迹。  
samar心中的火并没有消，反之越烧越旺，  
他感到头昏脑涨，眼前的sahir都出现了重  
影，他的双眸紧盯着sahir紧抿的双唇，不由自主的凑了.上去。  
时间仿佛静止了，两人唇瓣相贴，samar禁  
闭双眼，滑溜溜的舌头毫无章法的舔进自己  
哥哥的口腔，无师自通的扫荡交换着两人口  
水。反正都是一样的嘛。samar心道。  
sahir  
可不这么想，-开始那个软软唇瓣贴上来时  
就浑身僵硬，瞪大双眼。对方炽热的气息扑  
在脸.上，口中那条舌头的肆虐使他忘记呼  
吸，就这么被弟弟撬开尽情索取。直到发觉  
自己将要窒息，连忙推开samar,胸口剧烈  
起伏呼吸新鲜空气。  
“你疯了吧! "sahir简 直晕眩，就在sahir没回  
过劲时samar突然发难，压上他将其摁住，  
又撞.上对方嘴唇。samar的眼神已经溃散,  
他急需解决问题。他的手拂过哥哥锁骨，再  
到胸膛，在胸前颤抖两点画个圈圈又往下，  
摸到结实的腹肌和精瘦的腰，最后伸进了内  
裤里面，抓住了欲仰不仰的性器。sahir绝不承认，他真的被自己弟弟摸出了感  
觉，他对上samar的眼神，浑身-抖。随后  
又惊恐的发觉自己完全挣脱不开。这小子力  
气什么时候这么大了! sahir惊讶极了。  
不容他多想，后庭突然传来-阵刺痛，惊的  
他呼吸一促，紧接着一股热意也袭上头，染  
的他双颊发火。sahir知道 ，这是被samar嘴  
里剩余的药剂给激的。可见，samar到底被  
骗着喝了多么可怕的东西! sahir又气，这时  
埋在他体内的手指碰触到了一点，打断他的  
思考使他惊叫出声，他连忙捂住嘴，羞愤极  
了。眼神一凛想要一脚踹开samar。 结果sa  
mar的手指像是发现新大陆一样不断碰触着  
那点。sahir那点不深， 很容易被碰触到。令  
人惊悚的快感电流一般被药物放大，顺着尾  
椎一直爬_上大脑皮层。现在双眼红红不只是samar,还有sahir了。不同之处是samar完全是被情欲所逼，而sahir一多半是气的。  
samar不断开拓着sahir的身体，此时他已经  
松开了牵制sahir的手，转而放到两人性器上  
搓动着。sahir此时也没有多余心思反抗，尖  
锐的快感直逼神经，喉咙极力忍耐但还是不  
住发出绵细呻吟。  
终于内壁似乎已经可以容纳samar的东西。s  
amar抽出手指，火热内壁不断献媚挽留，完  
全抽出时还发出“波”的声响。  
samar对着穴口，磨蹭两下便迅速刺进。sah  
ir被哽的两眼发昏，嘴唇都在微微颤抖。  
samar抓着哥哥的肩膀，挺进，抽出。每次  
都会重重碾过那点，sahir忍不住了，在巨大  
快感摧残下叫出声，双臂挡上眼睛想要逃  
避。samar则是嘴中不停呢喃着sahir的名  
字，两眼眶通红通红，仿佛被狠狠欺负的是  
他。  
两人气息交融，床咯吱作响，本来他们就是  
一体，本来他们就应该结合啊。  
samar在最后紧紧搂住sahir，他不会放手  
的。


End file.
